fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: Paper Cut
Paper Mario: Paper Cut is an RPG game developed by Intelligent Systems in the Paper Mario series. Plot Prologue: War of the Throne Scissors lived with his older brother, Origami. Both of them had a special power. Scissors could cut objects, and Origami could fold anything into a 3D object. They were part of the royal family, and Origami was next in line for the king. When their father, Creation, died, Origami took the throne. Many years passed, and Scissors was jealous of his brother. Scissors fought with his brother, and eventually threw Origami off a cliff and became Lord Scissors. Little did he know that at the bottom of the cliff was a very convenient portal which let him to a different universe. Merlantom (another one of Merlon's ancestors) is telling this story to Mario (similar to Madam Merlar, Luigi, the shopkeeper of Twilight Town, and Merlumina from previous games), who is actually asleep. Merlantom wakes him up, asking if he is listening and he nods, lying. Merlantom then flies away. Suddenly, a figure appears out of the sky next to Mario's house, yelling "OOF!" as he hits the ground. Mario walks outside to see what it is, and he discovers that he looks like a giant hand. The hand-like figure asks Mario tell help him. Mario directs the figure into his house and gives him a Super Mushroom. The hand reveals to Mario that he is Origami, the brother of Scissors. He tells Mario that his brother pushed him off a cliff into a different universe to become king. Mario decides to help Origami get back to his own universe. Origami shares his ability with Mario, allowing Mario to go into a 3D mode like in Super Paper Mario, although it changes Mario's appearance into an origami version of himself. Origami tells Mario that, to make a portal back to his own universe, he needs to find the Multiverse Crystals. He explains that there are 20 of these crystals in each universe, and once joined together, they create a portal. Soon, Parakarry comes by and gives Mario a letter that says that Mario has been invited to the University of Goom because they have found a suspicious object. Mario and Origami leave to go there, thinking they might find a Multiverse Crystal there. At the University of Goom, Mario meets Goombeatrice, Goombella's twin sister. Goombeatrice gives Mario a tour of the University, and suddenly, there is an explosion in the science lab. The dean comes to tell Mario that they have discovered an object that seems to be from a different universe, and they explain that it just fell from the sky. Origami requests to see the object. They all go into the lab, and Origami looks at the object. Suddenly, the object projects an image of something. Origami tells them that it is his brother, Scissors. Scissors tells Origami that he knows where he is and what he is trying to do. He says that he is angry, and that he will come to that universe and that he will destroy it. The image then fades, and Origami grabs the object, saying that they will need it on their adventure in case Scissors tries to contact them again. Goombeatrice asks if he can join them on their journey, and Mario nods. Origami asks if there has been anything else suspicious in the university, and Goombeatrice tells them that she found a weird box. Origami requests to see the box, which she replies that it is in her dorm room. Once they reach the dorm room, Yoshi Kid runs in, telling Mario that he has been looking for him and discovered that he was at the university. Yoshi Kid asks Mario if he is on another adventure, and Mario nods. Yoshi Kid asks if he can join them, to which Mario nods again. Inside the dorm room, Goombeatrice sees two Goombas guarding the box. Goombeatrice doesn't know who they are, so they fight the two of them. After defeating them, Origami grabs the box and tells them that the box is a Multiverse Crystal, explaining that they actually don't look like crystals. Goombeatrice questions Origami how he knows that it is, and Origami answers that he just knows. The dean visits them, telling them that he just got a letter from the mayor of Medieval Village, a place that looks like a town from the Middle Ages, saying that they need to go there to stop a crazy bomber. Characters Playable Characters Mario is the only playable character, but there are other characters that can't help Mario in battle, but can help him in the overworld. Partners Partners can help Mario in both battle and the overworld. In this game, there are now "Power Flower Points" that are used to launch a powerful attack. Also, few enemies have 6 attacks (including the PFP attack) instead of 5. Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Role-Playing Games